Broche de Oro
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Rachel le pedirá a Quinn que sea su esposa pero la chica no tiene idea de como hacerlo, porque después de dos intentos fallidos ya no piensa bien, hasta que una latina le da un consejo que podría ser lo mas simple, pero no menos romántico.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

Empezando el año con nuevas historias y aquí les va una, es un Song-fic.

_**Canción:**_

_**Broche de Oro – La Trakalosa de Monterrey**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Broche de Oro<strong>_

Una morena estaba de mal humor y es que no sabía cómo pedirle a su novia que se casara con ella, llevaban más de 5 años de noviazgo desde que se volvieron a encontrar en Los Angeles, había intentado de todas maneras pedírselo, pero siempre había algo que lo impedía.

Estaba en su departamento sentada, cuando su amiga latina entro como don Juan por su casa, se acercó hasta la morena y se sentó a su lado.

– **¿Qué tienes enana?-**le pregunto

– **¿Qué que tengo?-**el miro **–te diré que tengo, no sé cómo demonios pedirle a Lucy que se case conmigo-**soltó, la latina no se esperaba eso por lo que la miro sorprendida, para después sonreír con comprensión

– **¿Y por qué están difícil pedírselo?-**pregunto

–**porque llevo dos intentos y los dos fallados-**suspiro

– **¿Ya se lo haz tratado de pedírselo dos veces?-**le miro sorprendida

–**Sí, y no sabes cómo es frustrante que todo lo que he planeado se vaya al carajo por eso-**se encoge hombros

–**bueno… Rachel… porque no le invitas a cenar a un restaurante y ahí se lo pides-l**e comento

–**crees que no lo había pensado, realmente lo intente pero falle cuando hice la reserva y Quinn me cánselo en el último minuto-**suspiro con frustración **–también lo intente hacerla en la casa, pero ella llego tarde además de acompañada de Rose Mary y de nueva cuenta salió mal, ahora yo ya no sé qué hacer, he visto que todos nuestro amigos hasta tu hicieron una pedida de mano magnifica y yo no tengo ni las mínima idea de cómo hacerlo-**se pasó las manos en la cara por la frustración

–**ummm… mira enana y porque no se lo pides con una canción a ti que te encanta cantar, escríbele una canción y ya-**le sugirió, la morena levanto rápidamente la cabeza y la miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

– **¡Demonios!-**se levantó de su asiento **–como no se me habai ocurrido antes-**miro a la latina antes de abrazarla

– **¡Suéltame!-**se quejó por el abrazo **–ahora quédate quieta y dime que se te ha ocurrido**-le pidió

–**eso, le escribiré una canción y cuando regresemos a Lima por la reunión de Mr. Shue, le pediré ayuda a los chicos y ahí mismo se lo pediré, eres una excelente amiga Santana**-le dio un beso en la mejilla desconcertando a la latina que le miro sorprendida **–me iré a preparar mi maleta-**sonrió y la latina decidió irse del departamento.

_**/Q&R&D&L/**_

El dia del viaje había llegado la morena viajaría con Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine, y ahí en Lima se encontraría con su novia, ya que esta tendría que viajar un poco más tarde por algunas cosas de trabajo, lo que dejaba a la morena con tiempo para preparar todo para su pedida de mano.

La rubia aprovecho para ir hablar con Judy la madre de la rubia para poner al tanto de lo que quería hacer, la rubia madre se sorprendió por eso, pero no pudo evitar sentir felicidad por lo que la morena quería hacer, por lo que solo la felicito y le abrazo, pidiéndole hacerla más feliz de lo que ya lo era.

Rachel también hablo con sus padres y les informo sobre lo que quería hacer, ellos no esperaban que su pequeña estuviera a punto de dar esa paso, años atrás creían que lo haría con tan solo 18 años, pero ahora con 26 ella era al que le pediría a su gran amor, que fuera su esposa, Leroy no se contuvo y se soltó a llorar lo que ocasiono que su esposa e hija rodaran los ojos, si ahora entendía la morena de donde habai sacado lo dramática.

Una vez que todos los conocidos ya sabían de sus planes para el dia siguiente en el Glee club cuando se reunieran de nuevo, ella estaba ya en el aeropuerto esperando que su hermosa novia llegara, y no se hizo esperar 20 minutos más tarde, la rubia bajaba y al verla boto su maleta para correr hacia ella y fundirse en un beso apasionado.

Después de separarse salieron del aeropuerto, la morena llevaba su auto por lo que una vez dentro se dirigieron a la casa d ela rubia donde esta se quedaría, la morena se pasó unas horas ahí, para después entrada la noche la morena se despidió y le dijo que ella pasaría mañana y se irían juntas a McKinley.

La rubia acepto gustosa, si solo supiera la sorpresa que le esperaba al dia siguiente, estoy segura que no podría dormir en toda la noche, la morena se fue a su casa y ella la que casi no pudo dormir pesando que respuesta le daría su rubia, la amaba de eso estaba segura, pero no sabía si Quinn estaba preparada para ese paso.

Ya se había decidido y aunque la ojiverde le dijera que no, ella lo haría porque ella sentía que era el momento indicado, entrada la madrugada es que por fin se quedó dormida.

Al dia siguiente la morena se levantó, se dio un baño se puso la mejor ropa que encontró, y bajo a desayunar algo de fruta, café y un vaso de zumo de naranja, una vez terminado de desayunar subio a su cuarto en busca de sus cosas y por supuesto la cajita donde se encontraba el tan preciado anillo.

La morena salió de su casa y guardo el anillo en lo más profundo de su bolsa, fue en busca de la rubia, que ya la esperaba con la madre de esta, se saludaron y se despidieron, Judy le deseo suerte, y la morena le sonrió.

Llegaron a McKinley donde se encontraron a todos los demás, se saludaron y empezaron a ponerse a tiempo de sus vidas, pero eso si nadie daba indicio de lo que la morena estaba preparando, Mr. Shue llego con Emma y con su pequeño hijo Daniel Finn, les pidió que lo acompañaran al antiguo salón del Glee Club, una vez todos estaban ya sentados en sus asientos, explico que era posible que el coro se volviera a abrir, solo que necesitaba la ayuda de ellos.

Todos aceptaron de inmediato y la morena fue al más emocionado lo que causo que Quinn sonriera tiernamente, también dijo que Sam era el que se había propuesto para encargarse de él, y el solo le ayudaría en lo que fuera posible, todo discutieron sobre lo que harían para que eso se hiciera realidad.

Después de unas horas ya habían decido que harían, la morena no sabía como hacer para que pidiera hablar, la latina lo notaba asi que Britt le dio un apretón de mano y se acerco a la morena.

–**Vamos enano, que ya es hora-**le dijo

–**Pero…-**Santana la miro y sonrió

–**Schue…-**llamo esta

–**Dime Santana-**la latina sonrió

–**no… San… no-**susurraba la morena

–**La enana quiere cantar algo-**dijo sonriente, Quinn miro a su novia que se tomaba la cara y fulminaba a la latina con la mirada

–**Por supuesto-**sonrió **–pasa Rachel-**la morena se levantó de su asiento y se paró delante de todos los chicos, los que formaron la primera generación de New Directions y los que siguieron después

–**yo… yo-**se aclaró al garganta

–**vamos Berry no tenemos todo tu tiempo-**decia la latina

–**Santana-**le regañaron Quinn y Britt al mismo tiempo

–**Vale-**le miro y se cruzó de brazos

–**bueno… yo quiero… esta canción yo la escribió, y quiero dedicársela a mi hermosa rubia, Quinn quiero que escuches esta canción, espero que la entiendas…-**le sonrió

La rubia le sonrió y sintió como Santana junto a Brittany se sentaban a su lado, y le sonreían, los demás que ya estaban avisados, solo esperaban escuchar la canción, Mercedes entrelazo su mano con al de Sam, Blaine abrazo a Kurt por los hombros, Tina miro a Mike que se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarla, si los chinos volvieron a coincidir y regresaron.

Unique solo sonrió, al igual que Ryder, Puck solo toco el anillo en su dedo mientras sonreía, Artie solo suspiro ya que su esposa estaba en su casa con su pequeño bebe de dos meses, entando Jake el único solo ya que, tanto Marley entrelazo su mano con la de Kitty, su las chicas se encontraron en la universidad y llevan dos años de noviazgo.

La morena dejo que la música fluyera en sus oídos, dejo que se refleja en su cuerpo, llenándola de paz y de valor, empezó a cantar.

_De veras que dios no se midió esta vez,_

_Contigo exagero eres más que bonita…_

Eso hizo sonreír a la rubia lo que le dio más emoción a la morena que siguió contando con más sentimiento.

_Daría lo que fuera por amanecer,_

_A tu lado y besar esa linda sonrisa…_

La rubia le miro con tanto amor que la morena sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban y no iba a poder seguir cantando, todos en el salón tenían una sonrisa por lo que estaban escuchando.

_No sé lo que me hiciste pero me fascinas,_

_Me gustas demasiado no puedo evitarlo…_

_Dentro del corazón te llevo todo el dia, a donde sea que voy te siento aquí a mi lado…_

La rubia sentía como lagrimas empezaban a humedecer sus ojos, y es que con cada palabra que la morena cantaba, la latina estaba con una sonrisa en el momento que le sugirió que la morena escribiera y cantara una canción para su chica, en ningún momento imagino que eso saldría de la morena.

_Basto con recorrer las curvas de tus labios,_

_Y arder con la pasión más de 40 grados…_

_Para que te volvieras más que indispensable,_

_Porque te necesito más que al mismo aire…_

La rubia entre las lágrimas no pudo evitar sonrojarse porque se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, como la morena al cuido y le respeto como nadie jamás lo había hecho.

_Eres más que perfecta en todos los sentidos,_

_Después de estar contigo ahora me siento vivo…_

_Y estoy seguro que somos almas gemelas,_

Al cantar esa parte sus ojos se perdieron en los ojos verdes de su chica, que la miraba con amor, la morena sonrió y se dejó en volver en la melodía d ela canción mientras seguía cantando.

_Si me dices que sí sé que valdrá la pena…_

_Porque sabes que te adoro,_

_¡Y que estoy dispuesto a todo…!_

_Cerremos nuestra historia con Broche de Oro…_

Todos al escuchar esa parte dedujeron del porque la morena estaba haciendo eso, la rubia también por lo que se voltio hacia Santana con la sorpresa dibujada en la cara.

– **¿Ella… ella esta… diciendo lo que creo que está diciendo?-**pregunto, latina le sonrió

–**voltéate, escucha y cállate, cuando termine haces todas las preguntas que quieras, no ves que tu chica te está cantando**-le señalo al otro lado –que no queremos que la enana haga su drama porque tu no la escuchaste-la rubia volvió su mirada a donde su chica que la miraba.

_No sé lo que me hiciste pero me fascinas,_

_Me gustas demasiado no puedo evitarlo…_

_Dentro del corazón te llevo todo el día,_

_A donde sea que voy te siento aquí a mi lado…_

_Basto con recorrer las curvas de tus labios,_

_Y arder con la pasión más de 40 grados…_

_Para que te volvieras más que indispensable,_

_Porque te necesito más que al mismo aire…_

_Eres más que perfecta en todos los sentidos,_

_Después de estar contigo ahora me siento vivo…_

_Y estoy seguro que somos almas gemelas,_

_si me dices que sí sé que valdrá la pena…_

_Porque sabes que te adoro,_

_¡Y que estoy dispuesto a todo…!_

_Cerremos nuestra historia con Broche de Oro…_

En esta parta la morena camino hasta donde estaba la rubia estaba sentada y sin más sin hinco para cantarlo que seguía de la canción.

_Porque sabes que te adoro, _

_¡Y que estoy dispuesto a todo…!_

_Cerremos nuestra historia con Broche de Oro…_

La rubia abrió la boca al ver como la morena abría la cajita y dejaba ver un anillo corte princesa, una Tanzania hermosa e incrustaciones de esta misma, todos en la sala se quedaron con la sorpresa pero también de alegría por eso, la latina que ya sabía solo sonrió, Brittany le tomo la mano a su ahora prometida.

–**y lo que quiero realmente decirte es… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Aceptarías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? ¿Qué dices? ¿Quinn?**-la rubia no contestaba.

La verdad es que Quinn escuchar la canción le había dado la idea de que su morena novia le quería pedir matrimonio, pero una cosa era imaginar y la otra que se hiciera realidad, por lo que no sabía reaccionar, y no es que quisiera, por supuesto que estaba más que feliz y aceptaría, solo que no sabía cómo salir del estado de shock en el que estaba.

– **¿Quinn?-**le volvía a llamar **– ¿amor que dices?-**pregunto, la rubia fijo sus ojos en los chocolate de la morena y sin que esta se lo esperara se lanzó encima haciendo que las dos cayeran para atrás.

–**sí, si ¡SI! Acepto**-chillaba feliz encima de la morena que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reir.

Todos los que estaban ahí empezaron a vitorear, la morena le puso el anillo a la rubia como pudo, para luego fundirse en un beso, si a partir de ahora empezaba la cuenta regresiva para la unión de estas dos mujeres que sus destinos siempre fue estar juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Historia negociable para más capitulo eso depende de cuantos comentarios reciba.

Jajajaja ok no, no me hagan casa la verdad es que es una historia que constara de unos cuantos capitulo no sé cuántos en realidad.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


	2. Chapter 2: La Boda

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

Empezando el año con nuevas historias y aquí les va una, es un Song-fic.

_**Agradezco a: **_

_**Pao Vargas**__**, **__**Areli Escobar**__**, **__**KateFaberry,**__** por sus comentarios, y a los que me ponen en favoritos y me dejan Follow o los que solo leen.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Broche de Oro<strong>_

_**Chapter 2: La boda**_

Por fin había llegado el dia de la unión de Rachel Barbra Berry con Lucy Quinn Fabray, hoy dos de las mujeres más exitosas del al farándula darán el sí acepto frente amigos y seres queridos, la verdad es que no fue fácil llegar hasta esta instancia que a las novias solo las separaba un pared y un par de minutos.

La morena se encontraba en una cuarto vestida de blanco la acompañaban sus padres, Kurt y Santana que eran padrino y madrina respectivamente, la ojichocolate estaba bastante nerviosa que los dos chicos creían que le daría un ataque de pánico.

–**Te quieres dejar de mover enana**-pidió la latina

–**no… no puedo ya te casaste ¿no? ¿Entonces dime si no estabas así de nerviosa?-**rebatía

–**Ahí no me meto y no lo niego estaba que me temblaban los piernas-**le miro

–**ahora entiendes como me siento, en unos minutos me casare con la mujer que me a enamorada como nadie más lo hizo-**una enorme sonrisa surco en sus labios

–**eso no lo discuto, ustedes están hechas la una para la otra, y eso creo que todos lo sabíamos por lo cual no nos sorprendió cuando anunciaron su relación-**Kurt le sonrió

–**En eso Kurt tiene razón Rachie-**hablo Leroy **–para nosotros no fue sorpresa bastaba verlas cuando íbamos a Los Angeles a visitarte para darnos cuenta de lo que se estaba formando entre ustedes**-sonrió

–**Tu padre tiene razón hija-**era el turno de Hiram **–no hay nadie mejor que esa rubia friki para ti, si esa chica que casi se desmaya cuando la presentaste oficialmente con nosotros, y que literalmente salió corriendo cuando le íbamos a dar la charla-**rio ante la imagen que se reprodujo en su cabeza

–**eso no es verdad… tú la asustaste con esa escopeta… que la pobre salió corriendo-**le recordó

–**cierto… no fue mi intensión que esta se dispara sin querer y que ella quedara casi transparente**-sonrió

–**eres un malo a la pobre casi le da un infarto… pero luego se dio cuenta que no era la reacción que debió tener y regreso aunque temblando lo hizo para hablar con ustedes**-les recordó

–**Y es por eso que nosotros estábamos más felices que estés con ella ya que no cualquiera regresa después de que casi se queda sin un brazo por el disparo**-los hombres se miraron

–**es por eso que ella es la indicada para ti como tú para ella-**los Berry se acercaron a su hija **–no sabes lo feliz que nos haces al verte de este modo, verte en este dia tan especial para ti que nos hace querer llorar-**se limpiaba una lagrima que caía de su ojos

–**Papis-**les abrazo

En otra de las habitaciones preparadas especialmente para que la chica que ahora terminaban de maquillar se cambiara, ahí estaba nuestra rubia con su hermoso vestido blanco que quedaba perfecto con su tono de piel, su maquillaje era ligero solo delineador negro para resaltando sus hermosos ojos verdes amelados, la verdad es que la chica se veía realmente hermosa, en eso estaba cuando una Brittany y un Puck vestidos muy elegantes aparecían la rubia burbujeante traía en sus manos un ramo de gardenias.

–**Esto es para ti Quinnie-**decia la ojiazul entregándole el ramo

–**gracias Britt esto esta hermoso-**lo tomo y se los llevaba a la nariz

– **¡Ey baby Mom!**-le sonreía

–**Puckerman-**le sonrió

–**sabes… siempre me imagine que sería yo quien te esperaría al final del pasillo…-**la rubia le miro sabia de lo que hablaba Puck

–**Noah…-**susurro su nombre

–**no Quinn… déjame terminar… no te reprocho nada tu y yo sabemos que en el corazón no se manda y el tuyo se entregó por completo a esa morena que te esperara al final del pasillo… sabes cuándo me confesaste que te habías enamorada de mi princesa judía… sentí que era así como tenían que ser las cosas… siempre serás una de las mujeres más importantes en mi vida, eres la madre de Beth y no te niego que en alguno momento me imagine formando una familia contigo…-**la rubia lo escuchaba atenta al chico

–**Puck sabes que Rachel y yo no pudimos evitar lo que sentíamos sé que te lastimamos cuando después de terminar contigo, a los 2 meses ya andaba con ella… me duele porque eres importante en mi vida y siempre lo vas hacer al igual que Rach ella te quiere eres como su hermano tu sabes lo que sintió al enterarse como te pusiste al enterarte, ella prácticamente se quebró al ver que sufrías-**el judío sonrió de medio lado

–**lo sé, la vi pedirme perdón por haberse enamorado de ti… de llorar en mis brazos… por lastimarme… esa vez yo la mire… y aun con el dolor de mi corazón… de sentirme traicionado… la abrace y le pedí que te hiciera feliz…-**la rubia estaba por llorar y el moreno lo noto **–no llores Q, no lo hagas por estas palabras bobas de un tonto como yo…-**la rubia le golpeo el hombro **–y ella lo prometió desde ese entonces… ha hecho todo lo que está a su alcance para hacerte feliz… y no hacerte sufrir… la he visto Quinn… he visto como se desvive por ti… y eso me hace ser feliz a mí**-le sonrió **–y estoy seguro que si esto no hubiera pasado no hubiera conocido Alisa lo cual no tendría este anillo en este dedo, y no tendría al pequeño Luciano-**le sonrió

–**Luc…-**susurro recordando al pequeño morenito hijo de él chico de 2 años

–**En eso te doy la razón… gracias…**-le abrazo

– **¡Quinn!-**alguien la llamo, la ojiverde se separó del chico para encontrarse con alguien a que no esperaba ver, ahí estaba ese hombre que nada se parecía a ese que fue el que la saco de su casa, este se veía que los años si le habían afectado solo su mirada era la misma

–**Russel…-**susurro **– ¿qué haces aquí?-**pregunto seria

–**vine… a entregarte como corresponde-**contesto

– **¿Cómo?-**pregunto sorprendida a la vez confundida

–**que vengo a entregarte a esa chica tuya la cual ahora está casi desmayándose al verme-**serio

–**Pero… yo… ¿qué dices?-**el hombre rio al ver la cara de su hija

–**que vengo por primera vez a comportarme como tu padre vengo a entregarte-**informo, el judío decidió irse de ahí a sabiendas que ellos tenían que hablar pero quedándose cerca por si algo se ofrecía

– **¿ya en serio que haces aquí?**-le miraba **–ya lo dije Quinn, vengo por ti para estar contigo en este dia tan especial para ti y Rachel, ella me fue a buscar y me dio la lección más valiosa de mi vida, no sabía que alguien podría hablar sin perder el aire… cuando la vi me quede sorprendida quien iba a decir que esa chica bajita me fuera a plantar cara como nadie más lo había hecho, esa mujer es perfecta para ti… y quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti Quinn, has logrado lo que yo hubiera deseado hacer a tu edad, vas a casarte con la mujer a la que amas y no con la que te dijeron tienes que hacerlo… vas hacer feliz… como una vez yo lo fui… y eso es lo que más me alegra porque no sufrirás como yo… es por eso que voy a estar aquí a partir de hoy contigo hasta cuando tú lo quieras-**le sonrió, la rubia no se contuvo y dejo salir lagrimas

–**Papa-**se abrazó al hombre que correspondió el abrazo dejando salir también sus lágrimas al escuchar de nuevo esa palabra en al boca de su hija más pequeña.

En la puerta se encontraba Judy la madre de Quinn con Frannie la hermana mayor de Quinn quienes veían la escena con lágrimas en los ojos, Britt que había salido cuando llego Puck al ver la escena sonrió con una enorme sonrisa al saberse feliz por su amiga.

_**/Q&R&D&L/**_

La hora por fin llegaba una morena ya se encontraba en su lugar en donde tenía que esperar a su rubia, a lado de ella se encontraba Santana y Kurt, el cual le sonreía a su ahora novio Sebastian ese chico que casi deja ciego a Blaine, pero es que después de la romper Kurt hacia algunos meses con el engomado, el divo se encontró con el ex capitán de The Warblers en Nueva York empezaron con una amistad que al poco tiempo dio paso a una amistad que se volvió una relación meses después.

Del otro lado se encontraba Britt y Puckerman quien sonreía feliz al ver a la morena casi temblando por lo que fuera a pasar se rio porque esa era la manera que él se sentía el dia que se caos con su ahora esposa Alisa White una superior de la fuerza militar.

En los asientos estaban sentados todos los ex miembros de Glee, Blaine con su actual novio Anthony, Tina y Mike estaban más que felices, Alisa la esposa de Puck estaba sentada con el pequeño Luc en sus piernas a lado estaba Kitty tomada de la mano de la mano de Marley, a lado estaba Artie con su esposa Jane quien estaba embarazada, también estaba Mercedes con Sam muy felices, Ryder con su novia Tessa, el único que un estaba sin novia y no es porque quisiera si no Porque la responsabilidad como padre de una pequena que tuvo con Bree, no le dejaba tiempo.

Los Berry estaban a lado de Judy y Frannie que a su vez estaban a lado de Shelby y su esposa Cassandra si se lo preguntan si es la misma maestra de NYADA de Rachel y en medio de estas dos estaba la princesa de las tres familias digo cuatro contando la Puckerman, la pequeña de 11 años Beth Corcoran quien era una clon de Quinn a su edad.

En eso la marcía nupcial se dejó escuchar la morena volteo, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se cortó al ver al final del pasillo aparecía su futuro esposa del brazo de aquel hombre, al quien enfrentara hace poco y por como la veía aún no se olvidaba del golpe que le sentó esa vez.

La vio como caminaba a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba ella, podía sentir como su sonrisa se agrandaba cuando su rubia le sonrió a la distancia, cuando se dio cuenta la rubia ya estaba enfrente de ella.

–**Rachel-**hablo el hombre serio

–**Dígame-**trago grueso

–**te entrego a princesa espero que como me demostraste esa vez, espero que sepas cuidarla y no lo hagas sufrir si no yo lo hare contigo… y quiero agradecerte por no dejar que me perdiera esto… solo hazla feliz**-le sonrió

–**Eso téngalo por seguro-**correspondió para tomar del brazo a su futura mujer para acercarse a donde el juez y el pastor que las casaría.

–**Bien, estamos reunidos aquí para unir a estas dos hermosas mujeres en matrimonio…-**el pastor empezó hablar

La ceremonia seguía entre las palabras del juez y el pastor los demás escuchaban atentamente las palabras, todos los invitados podían ver a simple vista el amor que tenían las dos chicas, la ceremonia continuaba.

–**Lucy Quinn Fabray ¿aceptas a Rachel Barbra Berry como tu esposa?-**la rubia miro a la morena que le regalaba una sonrisa **–repite después de mi…-**la rubia asintió

–**Yo Lucy Quinn Fabray te acepto a ti Rachel Barbra Berry como mi esposa prometo serte fiel, estar contigo en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-**termino la rubia, la morena solo la veía

–**Rachel Barbra Berry ¿aceptas a Lucy Quinn Fabray como tu esposa?-**la rubia le miro **–repite después de mi…-**la morena asintió

–**Yo Rachel Barbra Berry te acepto a ti Lucy Quinn Fabray como mi esposa prometo serte fiel, estar contigo en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo próspero y en lo adverso, para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida- **la moreno sonrió feliz

–**bueno… los anillos-**pidió y al momento la jovencita rubia hija biológica de Quinn se acercó con una pequeña almohada rojo vino donde reposaban las dos alianzas de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, los anillo fueron puestos en el dedo anular. **– ¿hay alguien que conozca alguna razón por la que esta unión no se deba llevar acabo? Que hable ahora o calle para siempre**-nadie hablo **–entonces… las declaro esposa y esposa, lo que hoy se ha unido que no lo separe nadie-**las chicas se miraron a ver **–puede besar a la novia…-**termino

–**te amo señora Fabray-**hablo la rubia

–**Yo también la amo señora Berry-**la rubia negó con la cabeza

Y llego el beso, si las chicas sellaron su unión con un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso, que hizo estallar en aplausos y chiflidos a todos los invitados, ocasionando que las chicas rieran sobre los labios de la otra.

Por fin estaban casadas, unidas para toda la vida aquí iniciaba su camino juntas… un camino que disfrutarían a mas no poder… y en algún tiempo lo compartirían con otra personita…

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable? ¿Cómo estuvo?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Es una historia que constara de unos cuantos capitulo no sé cuántos en realidad.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo: ¡Sorpresa Doble!

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


	3. Chapter 3 Sorpresa Doble (BdO)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Broche de Oro**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: ¡Sorpresa Doble!<strong>_

Un año había pasado desde la boda de nuestras chicas, un año donde las cosas en su relación iban bastante bien, no hay que negar que tuvieron sus pelas y todo, porque lo tuvieron, ellas eran como cualquier persona, en ese año a la morena le estaba entrando el gusanillo de querer tener un bebe y cuando se lo dijo a la rubia esta salto de felicidad porque ella también lo venía pensando.

Cuando hicieron el anuncio de que estaban en proceso para poder tener un bebe, todos se emocionaron por ello ya que agrandarían la familia, ya que por decisión propia Beth se había ido a vivir con ellas, por eso en Hollywood eran conocidas como _"La Familia Oro"_ ya que la pequeña había incursionado en la actuación al participar en el video de su mami Rachel, donde cautivo por su presencia.

Cuando Beth se enteró de que sería hermana mayor no pudo no emocionarse, por lo que le exigió a su mama Shelby que le diera un hermanito, causando que Cassandra la esposa de Shelby se atragantara con el jugo que bebía, y todos los que estaban ahí, soltaran la carcajada al ver el sonrojo de las dos mujeres.

–**esto es tu culpa Schwinger** -le señalo la otra rubia, mientras la morena solo se reía

–**Sí, mi culpa-**se burlaba

Todos los que estaban esa vez se rieron al ver lo feliz que eran, además de ver a la Gran Cassandra July sonrojada por una pequeña de 11 años, la verdad es que más podían pedir eran felices, la verdad es que llevaban ya dos intentos fallidos, eso había ocasionado en la morena estuviera deprimida por no poder quedar embarazada, cuando hicieron el tercer intento la morena no tenía muchas esperanzas de que eso pasara, y fue por eso cuando el medico las cito al mes y medio de haber hecho el procedimiento no fueron con la mayor emoción.

–**Tengo los resultados-**había dicho este

– **¿y qué? díganos que dice-**el las miro y vio cómo se tomaban de las manos

–**Bueno… les tengo que decir… que-**ellas solo lo miraban **–felicidades… están embarazadas**-soltó, las chicas abrieron los ojos

– **¿de… de… de verdad?-**la rubia no se lo creía

–**Sí, Rachel tiene mes y medio-**les sonreía

– **¿escuchaste Rach? ¿Escuchaste? Seremos mamas**-la morena empezó llorar en silencio

–**Seremos mamas**-se abrazó a la rubia, las dos mujeres lloraron como nunca.

Las chicas dieron la noticia a su padres y amigo los cuales gritaron eufóricos tras la noticia, cuando esta salió en la prensa fue todo un caos, ay que muchos aseguraban que la relación estaba de mal en peor ya que casi no salían juntas, pero con esta noticia callaron bocas.

La verdad es que a ellas les daba igual lo que decían los demás, solo les importaba lo que ellas sabían, Judy y Russel aseguraban que sería una hermosa niña, pero los Berry decían que sería un niño, por lo que siempre discutían pero en broma por lo que sería él bebe de sus niñas.

Las Faberry solo reían por eso ya que todavía no les habían dicho que iba hacer, es por eso que dejaban que pelearan entre ellos por ver que seria, lo que nadie se imaginaba la sorpresa que se llevarían cuando fueran al médico.

Las chicas estaban acostadas en su habitación, la rubia se entretenía acariciando la perceptible pancita de su mujer que escuchaba música en su iPod, la verdad es que le gustaban esos momento que solo estaban ellas, ya que con Beth en la escuela, Quinn sin trabajar ya que la rubia había decidido dejar trabajar para pasar el resto del embarazo con la morena.

–**sí, y mama le dijo al tío Finn que regalarme-**la rubia le contaba a la pancita, en eso sintió una patadita que la hizo reir **–si, ¿estás de acuerdo mi gusanito?… ¿sí?, yo también pienso que mama nos quería sin saberlo desde el instituto**-le decia y recibía otra patadita en respuesta

–**Deja de decirle a nuestro hijo esas cosas-**le recrimino la morena, la rubia la miro a ver con una sonrisa

– **¿Tú no estabas con los auriculares puestos?-**pregunto

–**sí, pero lo deje para poder escuchar que cosas le decías a nuestro bebe**-la rubia sonrió

–**Pero ya sabes que me gusta hablarle, y al parecer le gusta contestarme, porque a lo que le digo me contesta con una patada-**acariciaba la mejilla de su chica

–**lo sé, por eso es tu hijo siempre queriéndose hacer notar, realmente pienso que será un mini clon tuyo…-**la rubia sonrió orgullosa

–**Quien sabe…-**le beso al nariz **–creo que es mejor que nos demos un baño, ya que en una hora estaremos saliendo para la consulta con el doctor Kim-**la morena asintió y con ayuda de su esposa se levantó de la cama.

Las chicas se dieron un baño con agua un poco fresca ya que el calor en Los Angeles era bastante, una vez listas salieron de su residencia rumbo a la clina a la cual no tardaron en llegar, una vez que Q encontró donde estacionar bajaron y se internaron en el interior para dirigirse al consultorio del doctor que llevaba el embarazo de la morena.

Una vez que ya estaban ahí la enfermera las guio dentro donde el doctor Kim ya las esperaba, le indico a la morena que se recostara en mesa de exploración, una vez que esta ya estaba le pidió que levantara la blusa que portaba, le explico lo que le iba hacer mientras nuestra rubia en ningún momento le soltó la mano no era la primera vez que le hacían un ultrasonido, pero era el primero en el que veían a su bebe y les dirían el sexo.

El doctor Kim les explicaba que él bebe estaba en buena posición, que tenía un peso bastante normal, que su talla era la indicada y que se desarrollaba con normalidad, hasta que sin más se cayó y su atención se centró en la pantalla y en el latido del corazón del bebe, cosa que hizo que las alarmas en la morena y rubia se encendieron.

–**Doctor… doctor ¿Qué pasa?-**preguntaba una morena bastante preocupada

–**doctor…-**esta vez fue la rubia

–**no, no es nada malo… solo… es algo de lo que nos habíamos percatado… señoras… tendrán gemelos-**revelo, el rostro de la morena y rubia mostraba la sorpresa ante esa noticia

– **¡¿qué?!-**chillo la rubia

–**gemelos… no nos había percatado porque se escondía y sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo… pero ahora este se mostró… y ahora claramente les puedo decir… que son… una niña…. Y un niño-**les informo, las chicas aún no se recuperaban de la primera noticia, la morena dejaba salir lágrimas de su ojos chocolate

–**un niño… y una niña-**susurro entre sollozos

–**Sí, mi amor un niño y una niña… nuestros padres ya no se pelearan...-**la rubia también estaba llorando porque en ningún momento soltó la mano de su morena

–**Felicidades señoras… esto es muy normal en estos casos-**les decia

Terminaron con la consulta y salieron del consultorio, rubia y morena iban de la mano con una enorme sonrisa, y es que no esperaban que esa consulta resultara con enormes sorpresas, mejor con una sorpresa doble, ya se imaginaban la cara de sus padres cuando se los dijeran, y más la de Beth ya que serían dos bebes no uno.

Y no se equivocaban las chicas al dia siguiente hicieron una reunión para decirles la sorpresa doble que se habían llevado en la consulta, la morena estaba esperando ver la cara de sorpresa de todos, y la rubia solo negaba con la cabeza, cuando dieron la noticia, la quijada de Russel cayó al piso ya que él quería una niña.

–**Te lo dijimos**-sonrió con orgullo Hiram

–**Lo que digas-**se cruzó de brazos

–**no se pelean… porque…-**las dos esposas cruzaron miradas

–**También será una niña…-**soltó la rubia

– **¡¿qué?!-**chillaron

–**Tendremos gemelos-**dijeron las dos.

Todos no se podían creer la noticia, pero también estaban demasiado feliz, y ellas no podían pedí nada más, si todo ya lo tenía, quien lo diría, nadie se imaginaba que ellas terminarían casadas y ahora esperando a sus dos pequeños bebes, cuando ya tenían a una de 11 años.

* * *

><p><strong>N2:<strong>

¿Es bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Pasable? ¿Cómo estuvo?

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

Es una historia que constara de unos cuantos capitulo no sé cuántos en realidad.

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo: _**Marian Riley**_

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


End file.
